A Dark Passion
by Blackrose06
Summary: what happens when naruto comes home from a mission and meets a pair red blazing eyes. A night of passion occurs as Naruto is intwined in the art of lovemaking with the one who truly accepts him for who he is. one shot story Itachixnaruto


**A DARK PASSION**

Disclaimer : honestly Only one person can own Naruto. The creator, who isn't likely to write fan fics

**Hope you like my story plz read and review and be nice it's my first ok. I luv yaoi stories so if dis goes alright I'll make other ones. Plz, be kind and I'll write more.**

Naruto cuddled between his lover. His Uchiha, the only one who had loved him for who he truly was. He was in love with his Sasuke's worst enemy, Itachi. He loved Itachi despite what everyone said just as Itachi loved him despite the Kyuubi inside of him. He didn't pass judgement on Naruto being the one less suited to. He would appear and disappear every now and then and he came for only one purpose to be with him. Naruto didn't care if he did disappear for months. He loved Itachi for who he was and he wouldn't give him up.

They both knew what it meant to be lonely, to be despised by everyone around you, to be mistreated in some way. Naruto's years of loneliness had caught up with him and he couldn't help but want Itachi's love, attention, and everything else Itachi had. He had given himself completely to him and he wouldn't take it back if he could.

He watched Itachi sleep soundly as he remembered the first time they slept together. He had never felt anything like it and he wanted to experience over and over like a never ending cycle.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naruto walked into his room, his body filled with exhaustion. "Man, I hope we don't take another mission for the next few days. I need to rest."

"That's the last thing you'll be doing right now. . ." The voice came from the shadows and Naruto saw a pair of red eyes appearing from the shadows.

"I-ta-chi" His voice studdered with fear. He started to step back but Itachi was too quick for him. He ran behind Naruto putting his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto's body stayed frozen under Itachi's grip on him. Itachi Licked Naruto's ear playfully, biting it softly.

Naruto felt sparks fill his body. Why was Itachi doing this? He had to get away, but his body wouldn't let him. It stayed frozen and wouldn't budge. Itachi felt Naruto's body grow tense and he smirked smugly. He loved it when his prey lost control and he wasn't ready to give it back, just yet.

Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear. "I've been wanting to do this for so long. . .so long . . . and tonight . . .You'll be all mine . . ."

Itachi's hand slid down Naruto's waist and started massaging Naruto's manhood. Naruto tried to supress a whimper but his lips failed him. That made Itachi's hunger rise. He licked his lips before biting the young boy's neck. Teasing him as he playfully drew some blood and licked it off with his tounge. His free hand started to go under naruto's shirt and touched the soft belly of the young ninja.

Naruto's shuddered as the cold hand stared to move his stomach. "Don't fight and I promise not to hurt you, much." He started to take off Naruto's shirt and was about to protest when a pair of lips silenced him. The kiss was deep and passionate. Itachi licked Naruto's lower lip, demanding entrance. Hesitantly, Naruto opened his lips and Itachi's tounge slid in tasting Naruto to the fullest.

Itachi's hands move to Naruto's ass and he squeezed them moving Naruto closer to him to deepen the kiss. Itachi's groin touched Naruto's and he let out a moan of pleasure. He felt a burning fire rise within him.Naruto couldn't help but want more. All those years of being alone had finally caught up to him and he wanted to be with someone.

They broke from their kiss for some air and Itachi took advantage of the moment to lead naruto to the bed. He kissed Naruto's neck and showered him with light kisses. He bit the soft pink nipples and Naruto gasped as he drew out blood. He smirked as he saw the lust in Naruto's eyes.

His tounge finished licking the blood and it started trailing down once more. He stopped for a few seconds to shed Naruto's last bit of clothing. He sat up slowly touching his prize. Naruto's manhood was just as he expected it would be. Just the sight of it made his erection ache for him. Before preceding he easily shed his own clothes and amusement filled his eyes as Naruto's widened with delight and surprise as they saw Itachi's manhood.

"Like what you see?" Naruto gulped, speechless.

"I-" He stopped when Itachi's mouth took in Naruto's erection. Itachi licked Naruto's tip and then engulfed it, he loved how Naruto tasted and he made sure to savor the moment. He pumped it with a steady pace and slowly stopped. He wanted naruto to beg him to continue and soon enough he heard a whimper. "Please, don't. . . stop"

"You sure? I can always stop here." He heard a soft growl and Naruto thrusted his cock back into Itachi's mouth. He let out a moan of pleasure as Itachi continued to pump his cock. He arched forward as he came into Itachi's mouth. Itachi swallowed the white milk he had deliciously worked for. He licked th rest of the cum from Naruto's cock before kissing naruto once more. "Tonight I will make you mine. . ."

Itachi pulled Naruto's legs apart and placed himself between them. His own cock was at the in front of Naruto's opening. He slowly entered his opening letting him adjust. He felt Naruto tighten around his cock as it went deeper. Naruto hips wrapped themselves around Itachi's as he winced in pain and pleasure.

And then the thrusting began, soft at first and then hard and fast, coming on full force it seemed. The pain was gone, replaced by sheer pleasure. A moan of pleasure escaped Naruto's lips. He felt Itachi hot breath tickle his ear as he continued to make love to Naruto.

Itachi knew he was about to come and he thrusted one more time hitting Naruto's pleasure spot. Naruto screamed in pleasure as Itachi released his warm seed into Naruto. He collapsed beside Naruto and he wrapped his arms around Naruto as he cuddled beside him. Naruto was now his. . . he had claimed him and no one, ABSOLUTELY no one would separate Naruto from him. He was his and ONLY his. He watched his Naruto fall asleep before he himself fell into a deep sleep.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

Naruto had no regrets of that night and not of this night either. He wouldn't regret ever. He yawned softly before falling asleep. He would enjoy this moment , knowing his lover, he knew Itachi wouldn't be here when he awoke.

**There! Hope you liked it! If you want a sequel plz, tell me I have a great idea for one. I'll give you a hint. What happens when Sasuke find the boy he loves in bed with his brother. What will Naruto do? And I would also luv to say thanx to Jessica who introduced me to yaoi goodness and inspired me to write my own yaoi stories. I will write a longer and hopefully better story. Anyway plz, review. Dis way I know I have readers and I'll continue to write more yaoi.**


End file.
